The Animal Models Core will make several types of animals for the PPG investigators. It will make several transgenic constructs. These transgenic constructs will be used to make a number of mouse models: MsrA condifional transgene, nAchR over expression transgene, NADPH oxidase knock down, and an MrsA knockdown. It will also produce a number of vectors for gene ablations in both rats and mice. Gene knockouts in rats include AT1 and a7 nAchR. A gene-targeting vector for a nAChR knockout mouse will be made if KOMP vectors and ES cell clones are not available. An nAChR null mouse will be produced. Some projects require involved breeding schemes which will be conducted under the Core's direcfion in an SPF barrier facility.